


Flaming Rebellion

by TreonGuy1705



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, LOOOOOONG, Sabezra - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Started After S1, Wren fam, lightsabers and shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreonGuy1705/pseuds/TreonGuy1705
Summary: After "Fire Across the Galaxy", the crew of the Ghost is now with the Rebel Alliance. So what now?





	1. A New Beginning

_Fulcrum._

We got Kanan back.

_Really, we got lucky._

We beat the Inquisitor.

Well…I didn’t. I got my butt handed to me. I got three saber locks. Kanan joked when we started that “Things actually start when you get to 10 saber locks.” I got 3, then pushed, then nearly got my arm sliced off.

_I didn’t see the slice that nearly got me._

I glanced at Kanan, seeing what to do next, then I saw sparks and the Inquisitor’s lightsaber.And then I fell. Kanan thought I was dead. I thought I was about to die.

And now I’m in my bunk on the Ghost. I’m safe. Sabine’s safe. Kanan and Hera are safe.

_We’re all safe._

I reach over and grab my lightsaber off my nightstand.

_How’d Kanan think of blasting and fighting?_

“Blast and Slash.” I say quietly and activate the blade, then quickly deactivate it and pretend to fire.

Then I hear somebody laugh behind. I freak out and nearly fall out of bed scrambling to see Kanan smiling in the doorway. “Sorry kid. Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s ok. Just wasn’t expecting you.” I say quietly.

“I could hear your thoughts on the other end of the ship. Reminds me that I never taught you mental shielding. I’ll need to before we face somebody worse.”

“Worse?” I ask.

_What could be worse?_

“There’s always worse. Which reminds me of what the Inquisitor said before he jumped.”

“Jumped? He fell. I saw it.”

“No. He chose to fall. There’s tons of things he could have done to get out of that spot. Some I could counter, some not.” Kanan shakes his head while looking away.

_Huh?_

“What do you mean?” I ask.

“It doesn’t matter.” Kanan waved his hand dismissively, then sat next to me on my bed.

“He said “You have no idea what you have unleashed here today. There are some things far more frightening than death.””

“Oh.” I say.

_What could that be?_

“Yeah. It means that this probably was the easy part.”

“Did he mention anyone?” I ask.

“No. But that’s not what’s important. He was right.”

“What?” I say.

_I don’t believe him._

“He’s right. Death is easier than what was facing him. He would have had to say that he got beat by 2 Jedi. Tarkin and his little buddy Kallus probably would have killed him right then.”

“So he jumped.”

“And proved he was a coward in the end. Just like the rest of them. Back in the days of the Order, we used to call them Sith.”

“Sith?” I ask.

“Jedi that instead of striving for balance and valuing life, they feed off fear and want power. They are a Jedi’s sworn enemy. They want us all dead.”

“How have I never heard of them?”

“Well…” Kanan started, then stopped himself and ran his hand over his little beard. “Almost 30 years ago, we thought they were extinct. We hadn’t seen or fought one for a millennia. The Jedi Order, that is. But one popped up then. And since then until the Purge, we had fought Sith, and their agents. They were behind the Clone Wars.”

“Do you think that they are behind the Purge?” I ask.

_That would make sense._

“That would be above my credit-grade kid. Personally, it wouldn’t surprise me. We fought aside troopers the entire war. Then they turned on my master and I. And all the other Jedi. And…” Kanan said, voice cutting off at the end. “It was too coordinated to be just a random act. If I were a betting man—” He said, then sat up straight and turned around.

_Hera._

“Hey. You okay?” She asked softly.

_Oh no, they’re all soft and sweet again. I hate it when they’re like this._

“Yeah. Just filling the kid in on some details.” Kanan answered.

“Of?” She asked wearily, quickly shooting her eyes at me.

“The purge. Jedi & Sith.”

“Oh.” She said simply then grabs my desk chair and sat next to him.

Kanan shook his head, then started again. “If I had to guess, which I don’t like doing, but…I think that somewhere high up in the Empire’s power structure, is a Sith or two pulling the strings.”

“Wouldn’t they be in power? Like, they can use the force and a lightsaber. They can finish anyone.”

“Well, you just saw that’s not true.” Kanan smiled at me. “And here’s the thing. The leader at the end of the Clone Wars is the Emperor.”

Hera perked up. “No coup.”

“Coup?” I ask.

“No power struggle. The same guy.” Kanan explained. “But that’s not the point I was getting at. I was going to say that you did well with the Inquisitor. You didn’t back down. But you’ve got a long way to go. He caught you off guard.”

_He knows what happened._

“I was trying to see what to do next, then his saber was on me.” I say nervously.

“WHAT?!” Hera jumped to her feet.

“He’s okay now.” Kanan said reassuringly to Hera, then turned back to me. “You’ll get your legs and face tougher people. You got 3 locks in with a bad guy. Could be worse.”

“A Sith, or however you say their stupid name.” Hera frowned, still glaring at Kanan.

“I don’t think he was full on Sith. He didn’t use Sith powers. I’ve seen one full on Sith in action. And although I as a little older than Ezra, it was very different.”

“How?” I ask.

Kanan turned to face me completely. “Listen closely. I’m not saying this in admiration. But it was like art. His name was Dooku and he used his lightsaber and force power in tandem. The Inquisitor was all saber. Brute force. Dooku was beautiful. Smooth. Just like the best Jedi.”

“What about that force thing? The push?” I ask.

Kanan frowned at me, looking angry then pushes my desk clear across the room using the Force. “Not dark. Easy. I could do it in my sleep at your age. Don’t forget you’re very behind kid.” Kanan said simply, then turned to Hera. “Does Ahsoka want us?”

“She asked me to tell everyone that we’re about to jump from hyperspace and go to a rebel base. She would like to see you two, but no rush on that.” She answered.

“Okay.” Kanan said, rising off my bed.

“Hey! Move my desk back!” I hop up.

Kanan quickly turns back to me. “No. You do it.”

“He can’t do that. He’ll put a hole in the wall.” Hera said.

“I’ll fix it. Let’s go see what Ahsoka needs.” Kanan reassures Hera.

“Is she a Jedi?” I ask.

_I saw her lightsabers. That’s the really weird thing. It’s weird to see just one. But two?_

“She used to be the padawan to one of the order’s best Jedi. Outside of that…I don’t know kid. Don’t prod her.”

“I’m not. I’m just—” I start, but Hera cuts me off.

“So you knew her?”

“No. I only saw her a couple of times. Since she was Skywalker’s apprentice she was always involved in something important.” He said, the last part very quietly.

He quickly takes the ladder up to the cockpit, and Hera and I follow. I barely get up there before we come out of hyperspace, and the reverse inertia nearly sends me back down the stairwell.

“A…asteroid field?” I hear Hera ask.

Ahsoka turned around in the pilot’s chair and said “Yup. Polis Massa. Old planet that got ripped apart year ago. Perfect place to have a rebel base. All the regular hyperspace lanes just skip right around asteroid fields.”

“So…we’re going to this base..?” Kanan asked, sounding uneasy.

“Yes. As I said earlier, the protocol has changed. We’re actually starting to do something positive, we need to build on the momentum created by your cell, along with others. So we’re making a plan. Here, at Polis Massa.”

“Kid, go put your desk back and grab your stuff.” Kanan said.

“But—” I begin to argue, but Hera turns to face me.

“Ezra.”

_She’s putting her foot down._

“Fine…” I grumble, then slide back down the ladder. And almost directly onto Sabine.

“Oops! Sorry…” I say, as she quickly jumped back.

“No problem. You’re ok.” She smiled.

“Yeah.” I smile back.

“Did you face the Inquisitor? How’d you free Kanan?”

“Snuck thru the ducts. And yeah.”

Her eyes went wide. “You faced him? How’d you do? Were you scared?”

“No, I did pretty good I think. Locked him up 3 times. Got a few strikes in. He almost got overwhelmed, but pushed me off onto another platform.” I say, not really thinking.

Sabine beamed, then hugged me tightly. “Good job. Don’t let it get to your head though. If you want to become as good as Kanan you’ll probably have to train a lot harder.”

_Geez, everyone is one my case today about that. I did ok! I didn’t die! That’s a start isn’t it?_

“I know. But first we’ve got to go to this rebel base and see what the plan is.”

Sabine tilted her head. “Base? Is that why we’re out of hyperspace?”

“Yeah, it’s—” I start, but am cut off but Kanan.

“KID STOP TALKING! WE’RE HERE!!!!!!!”

I hang my head, causing Sabine to giggle. When I look up, she’s smiling at me. Unfortunately, she slips her helmet on and starts towards the airlock.

“Uhm, where are we?” Zeb asked behind me.

“No idea really. Some asteroid field.”

Chopper chimed in with a series of beeps.

“Exactly. Really specific.” Zeb said.

I ignore them and follow Sabine into the airlock, where Ahsoka, Hera and Kanan already are.

“Hiss…”

_Whoa!_

My eyes are assaulted by white, and I throw my hands up before I blink and try to see past all the white.

“Ahh. Fulcrum. There you are. Is this the Lothal cell?” A tall, thin woman asked, surrounded on either side by men with blasters.

“Yes. And they know my name. The Mustafar operation went smoothly.” Ahsoka, Fulcrum whoever replied.

“Alright Master Tano. What about the other starships?”

“No indication of any trouble. But we haven’t gotten the all clear yet.”

The woman nodded, then turned her attention to Kanan. “I’m Mon Mothma. One of the organizers of the rebellion and Senator from Chandrila. You are?”

“Kanan Jarrus.” Kanan bowed his head slightly, then stepped aside. “This is Hera, along with the rest of my crew.”

“Hera Syndulla. Thank you for your hospitality in this time.” Hera smiled while grasping the woman’s hand.

“You’re certainly welcome. It’s the least we can do for the most well-known of our cells.”

“Well known?” Sabine asked.

The lady’s face turned stern. “I’m afraid you must remove your helmet while on the premises unless in combat training.”

Sabine froze for a moment, then took her helmet off. “We’re well known?” Sabine said shortly.

_She’s mad she had to take her helmet off. She never likes to unless she really knows the people she’s with._

A few of the soldiers look taken aback by her.

_Morons. Of course she’s a girl. It’s not a cute guy using a voice modifier._

“Yes. Your team’s transmission was broadcast across the sector. Other cells broadcast it across the rest of the galaxy.”

_My voice went across the galaxy?_

“Our suspicions were also confirmed. The two men use a lightsaber.” Ahsoka jumped in.

“Jedi?” Mon Mothma asked us.

“No.” Kanan answered shortly.

“Why not?”

“My training was cut short by Order 66. Ezra can use a lightsaber, but is lacking in any sort of refinement.” Kanan replied.

“You fought off the Inquisitor though.” Sabine piped up, sounding very happy.

“You did?” Mom Mothma asked, looking from Sabine, to Kanan and finally to me.

“I did. Ezra fought only briefly before the Inquisitor overpowered him and took him out of the fight.”

_Shoot. That’s not what I told Sabine._

_I got all excited to see her again and…Made myself look all good._

I dare to glance over at Sabine, and she’s looking at the group in front of us with her jaw locked.

_Dang it._

“Alright. We were planning on discussing tactics and formulating a plan tonight, but in light of these recent developments, I’ll need to discuss it with the other Alliance Leaders before a plan can be made. These troops will show you to your accommodations.” Mon Mothma said, then bowed and walked away, followed by a few troops.

“We’ll go see where we’re staying. Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, grab your stuff.” Kanan asked us.

“Got it.” I reply.

By the time I turn back around, Sabine is already telling Zeb to go ahead.

_Uh oh._

When we both gets inside the ship she slaps the door control, causing the door to shut. “So you nearly overwhelmed the Inquisitor huh? YOU DID!!!” Sabine snapped, throwing her helmet to the side, causing it to bounce around.

“Sabine—” I start, but she throws a hand up and cuts me off.

“Doesn’t sound like you did “good” against the Inquisitor! It sounds like you’re a big fat liar!”

“I…I’m sorry. I was just excited to see you and—”

“Oh come on Ezra. You’re sorry and were excited? Well I hope you’re excited now!” She snaps at me, then starts marching off.

“Sabine…” I call after her.

“No kid! Some Boy Wonder you are…” She said, then disappeared deeper into the ship.

_Well now I’ve done it._


	2. Plans

Tap. Tap. Tap. “C’mon kid.” Zeb said lightly.

“No Zeb…” I groan.

“Just one more game.”

“I’m going to win again.” I reply tiredly.

“Just another reason to play another game.”

I sigh and try to ignore Zeb’s glances at me.

_I’d almost like to go against Kanan’s droid again._

While the rebels have kept us waiting, I’ve been stuck here in Zeb & I’s room or deflecting blaster shots from a droid Kanan got from somewhere. The darn thing I swear fires them where I have a hard time blocking them. Both of my legs and arms, plus my chest are bruised from getting hit over and over with the blaster shots.

Kanan won’t even intervene. He sets it to automatically shoots out 100, at alternating speeds and leaves the room before I get beaten up. The only thing he’ll give me is water. No advice on how to block the bolts, or techniques, nothing.

_It’s weird._

I saw Hera coming back from one of those sessions, but that was two days ago. The only other thing I’ve done in the 4 days I’ve been here is go to the medical wing. They measured me, weighed me, took measurements for some clothes, drew blood, tested my reflexes, asked me tons of questions about my background and what I did before I met Kanan and everyone. Everything they could think of I think. Then I was silently shuffled back here.

“Kid…”

“Zeb! Play by yourself or something.” I say wearily.

“…That’s not a bad idea.” Zeb said.

I close my eyes again and listen to Zeb shuffle the cards, then start dealing them out. After a moment of silence I hear him say something quietly under his breath, then smile to myself.

_Bad hand._

I feel something yank my attention behind me.

_Huh?_

I prop myself up on my elbow and glance at the wall.

_Weird. It felt friendly…and it’s still there, But it’s nothing._

I glance back to Zeb, and he’s looking at me. “Thought I heard something.” I say quietly.

“I’d hear something way before you kid. Plus these walls have to be Durasteel and dampened. We ain’t hearing a thing.” Zeb said dismissingly as the feeling, whatever it is moves closer to the door.

Right before I lie back down, our door opens. “C’mon guys. Play time is over.” Kanan said, leaning against our door.

“This hasn’t been fun. I’ve been bored out of my mind.” I roll to my feet.

“And I’ve been losing to the kid in Sabaac. That’s worse.” Zeb said.

“You’re losing to him? No wonder you lost Chopper.” Kanan smiled at him.

I laugh before Zeb fires back. “That’s not funny.”

Kanan still smiled. “C’mon.” Kanan waved for us to follow him.

I’m almost out the door before I remember my lightsaber. “Go ahead Big Z.” I say, turning back to the room.

“Thanks kid…” I hear him say before I quietly pull my lightsaber to me and clip it to my belt then rush to catch up with Kanan and Zeb.

“—didn’t miss much. Just talking and debating ideas back and forth. I haven’t even been to add my thoughts.”

“But you’ve been able to walk around. The kid and I have been stuffed in that room for forever.” Zeb replied.

“You’re frustrated.”

“I feel like I’m being pushed aside.” Zeb clarified.

Kanan slowed and put his hand on Zeb’s shoulders. “I’m sorry my friend. You’ll be able to move freely after this meeting. I promise.”

I think Zeb, smiled, but I caught up just as Kanan started walking. Finally we reached an automatic door, which springs open. I glance around and see a group of people, plus Hera, Ahsoka and Sabine. Most of them are talking to a man in old looking military gear.

_It’s not like Stormtrooper armor. Looks earlier than—_

“You…” I hear Kanan growl out, and I turn to him fast enough to see him pull out his lightsaber and activate it, causing everyone to turn in our direction.

“What’s the problem?” I hear someone ask.

“You. CLONE…” Kanan growled out, advancing on the man.

_Clone?_

“Clone??” I stutter out, then pull out my lightsaber. Sabine and Hera move to pull out their blasters, but get restrained.

“Whoa! Everybody…everyone settle down.” The man said.

I stop for a brief second, and get a good look at him.

_He looks like he’s been thru a battle or two. He looks hardened. He also looks a little like Sabine. That’s weird._

“I’m Rex. Clone…rebel. You are…?” The man extended his hand to Kanan.

“Spy?”

“No.” The clone named Rex answers shortly.

“Deactivate the lightsaber.” Ahsoka orders us from the other side of the room.

Kanan waited for a moment…then deactivated his lightsaber. I move to deactivate mine, but then it gets yanked out of my hand. Instinctively I grab onto it with the Force and look over to see who is grabbing it from me.

Only to see that Ahsoka is grabbing it…also with the Force.

“Kid…” she said, frowning with one hand extended.

We battle for a moment, then she put her other hand up. And my lightsaber flies straight into her hands.

“How are you with the rebels? Shouldn’t you be marching into some place?” Kanan said darkly, as Ahsoka is inspecting my lightsaber.

“No. I defected years ago. I didn’t believe that the Empire was standing for what the Republic did back when I began to serve. So, when I reached the next spaceport, I left on the next transport. I roamed the galaxy, trying to find the Rebellion. To no luck, until I found Commander Tano.”

“Commander?” I hear Hera ask.

Commander Tano is still looking at my lightsaber, turning it over in her hands.

_I don’t think she’s seen anything like it._

I smile at the thought before she looks to me. “You had trouble with the power regulator?” She asks me, tossing the lightsaber back to me.

“No, not yet.” I reply, catching it.

“I’d watch out for that. Such a unique design could drain it twice as quick.”

“Unique design?” Kanan asked.

“Nobody’s ever thought of making a lightsaber that’s also a blaster. In our day a lightsaber used to be enough.” Ahsoka said, sounding sad.

“Hey, it’s still our time.” Kanan said, half defensively.

“You know what I mean. You used to be able to wield it openly. Not much it can’t do.”

“Greatest weapon ever invented.” Kanan smiled.

The door behind Ahsoka opened, and Mon Mothma, along with several other people. “It’s my honor to present to you, Mom Mothma of Chandrila, Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan along with his daughter, Princess Leia Organa.” Everyone in the room that was sitting snapped to their feet.

“Sit, please.” Mon Mothma said, and pretty much everyone sat.

I found myself a few feet away from Bail Organa’s daughter, the princess.

_Who happens to be gorgeous._

I pry my eyes away to see Sabine glancing at me. But when she noticed that I’m looking at her, she quickly looked away. I lean against the railing surrounding the central console where Mon Mothma is gathering her stuff.

“Friends, we all know why we are here, so I’m going to do this as informally as possible. Currently our presence here at Polis Massa is undetected by the Galactic Empire. The events in the Mustafar system have not merited a reaction from the Empire as of the last hour. This is as we have expected, since they likely would have to disclose the fact that they lost a Jedi prisoner.” Mon Mothma says, inclining her head in Kanan’s direction. The room perked up, and Kanan gently acknowledged them.

“For the time being, the Jedi and his crewmates will stay here and begin training with the respective divisions, being trained by Commanders Rex and Tano.”

Mon Mothma briefly paused, then turned to face Commander behind her. “As for their future, Commander Tano, how are the talks with the Onderonians?” She asked.

Ahsoka straightened up, then replied “They’re making preparations for a potential arrival. They are still concerned about their cell’s safety and secrecy.”

“I assume you’re assuring them that additional forces will be supplied?”

“Yes Senator. I believe that they will come thru, it will just take time for them to become comfortable. This cell just formed months ago.”

“There are younger cells with greater responsibility.” Somebody that wasn’t introduced, but came in with Mon Mothma said defiantly.

“And some of those cells have had a major impact on this conflict.” The princess said, then glancing at me.

Mon Mothma smirked, then slightly bowed. “Princess, would you be kind enough to update us on your status?”

The princess nodded, then walked to Mon Mothma’s place. Mon Mothma comes over and stands where the princess was standing. “Due to security clearance with our newest guests, I cannot give out the names of the cells I’ve been negotiating with. However, I have successfully gotten them to agree to discreetly supply a full armada of ships to allow us to have much greater mobility.”

The room burst into quiet applause. I’m not sure what to do, so I stay still and respectful.

_I don’t have a problem with the Princess, but…she does give off an aura that she’s better than everyone in the room._

_That annoys me._

“Since this is the Princess’ first trip here to Polis Massa, I feel the need to elaborate. She’s currently running to represent House Organa in the Galactic Senate, with the hopes to craft legal roadblocks for the Emperor to hurdle. She is, without a doubt, the best hope for a diplomatic end to this era of fear and violence. She is arguably the best diplomat and orator in Alderaan’s history at her age, and certainly the galaxy’s best since the late Padmé Amidala of Naboo.” Mon Mothma proclaims to the room.

Suddenly, and without warning my stomach flips, and I’m assaulted with sensations of crushing darkness and happiness at the same time. I hear the princess start speaking again, but I have no idea what she’s saying.

_I’m in like my own little world over here. So bright…but so dark and hopeless. Hope. And Death._

_Focus Ezra._

This is just like with the dark side and the Inquisitor.

_Focus._

Hera. Kanan.

“—economically the Empire is starting to—” I hear the princess say clearly. I get a foggy outline of the scene in front of me. The princess in front, flanked by everyone else on both sides.

Sabine.

_She’s probably still mad at me, knowing her. She can hold a grudge longer than it takes a Hutt to grow._

Suddenly my vision immediately goes dark and screaming starts in my head.

_It’s a woman’s screams…_

_I don’t know whose screams it is. Maybe not thinking of Sabine will help._

I let out a quiet breath as the princess continues to drone on.

_Hera. Zeb._

My line of sight immediately becomes clearer.

_My friends on Lothal. Lothal period. We’re gonna go back. And we’re not going to lose to the Empire again._

“And with the combined efforts of all these cells, I don’t see a way we can lose in the long run. Because their rule is based on fear. And all fear eventually dies.” The princess says finally. My vision completely clears fast enough to see the Princess step away, and swap places with Mon Mothma again.

“On that uplifting note, I appreciate your attention and—”

I glance over at Commander Tano, and she’s tightly gripping the table behind her.

_I wonder if she felt the same thing I did. That was awful. I…think that was the Force._

_Kanan once said that it can hit you in waves. I’d call that more than a wave though._

Mon Mothma’s delegation begins filing out, with the princess flanked on every side by men with large blasters.

Commander Rex stepped into the void. “I apologize for not knowing your names—” He began, pointing to Sabine, then me “—but I need both of you to come with me for a brief moment.”

_Huh?_

I instinctively look back to Kanan, who shrugged. When I look to Sabine, she nods. Commander Rex smiles, then started out a side door into an area I haven’t been before.

_That’s not saying much._

“So, let’s make this easier. I’m Rex. When we’re training I expect you to call me Commander. But for now Rex will suffice. What are your names?”

“Sabine Wren.”

“Ezra. Bridger.” I extend my hand.

He shakes, but his gaze doesn’t leave Sabine. “Sabine you say. _Mando'ad._ ”

_Huh?_

“What?” I ask.

Only to get ignored as Sabine took a half step back.

_“Ad'ika a Mando’ad”_

_What?_

Rex bit his lip, but nodded. _“Solus resol?”_

_“Solus e’tad.”_ Sabine replied.

“Why did you leave Mandalore? _Be ‘sol ke'gyce a Mando’ad.”_

I raise my hands in frustration as Sabine doesn’t blink.

_“Ba'slan shev'la. Shereshoy. Empire a aaray shebs.”_ Sabine said, smiling at the end.

Rex smiled.

_I want to know why Sabine left. She’s never said, and Hera ordered me never to ask._

“Alright. Good enough for me. I’ll be handling both of your martial training, albeit separately. It’ll be good to separate you two. I bet you two play off each other in a tough spot.” Rex said, turning away from Sabine.

“ _Mando'ad_ , I’ll be also teaching you battlefield tactics and mental welfare. While your friend studies with Commander Tano and the vengeful Jedi.”

“Hey!” I say hotly.

“He has a reason kid. I’m not mad.”

I cross my arms and frown.

“That’s enough for today. I’ll see you two bright and early in the morning.” Commander Rex said, then bowed his head and walked out of the room.

…

I nervously glance in Sabine’s direction. Only for her to sigh, then walk out. I follow her back to the main room, where Kanan and the others are.

“Dinner? We haven’t been together I think it’ll be nice.” Hera smiled. Kanan agreed, then they led the rest of us somewhere.

_At least Sabine’s not yelling. She’s just simmering down._

**Author's Note:**

> I originally started this story way back in 2015 after S1 of Rebels and went from the S1 finale off what little info we had. I would appreciate it if you, the reader kept that in mind and when something does not line up 1000% with canon, it's not intentional. I wanted to write a SWR story that was as realistic as possible.
> 
> Inbox is open for questions, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
